Reckless speeding on highways and other roadways has long been a problem in the United States and elsewhere, resulting in loss of life, injury, and millions of dollars in property loss on an annual basis. It has become an even greater problem as the number of vehicles in service has increased, with a corresponding increase in road traffic. Certain law enforcement officers are charged with enforcing the traffic laws, but limited municipal budgets make it impossible to provide large numbers of traffic police.
Aside from government enforcement, some individuals or entities have an interest in knowing how certain vehicles are utilized, and in particular whether vehicles are being used in a reckless manner through speeding. For example, parents may wish to know whether their teenage children are driving reasonably. Also, companies utilizing drivers as part of their ongoing businesses, e.g., trucking companies, delivery companies, and livery companies, may similarly wish to monitor the manner in which company vehicles are driven, or at least that traffic regulations are not being transgressed. Tracking and monitoring devices exist for such purposes, but are cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to install.